The Next Generation
by 0wolfblade0
Summary: My first story! "Who am I, you ask?" "My name is Negaimasu Uchiha!" "And this is the story of how I gave my life to save my village." "This is my story!"


**Author notes: Hey! Wolfblade here! hehe I came up with this story just for fun and out of boredom really. I know the grammar is not that good, due to the fact I suck at writing. But I hope you like the story. This might just be a one-shot, but hoping to continue the story to in chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: Any original characters are owned by me and me only!. All Naruto character are owned and are the property of the creator Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter one –heart break and a new mission

"Who am I, you ask?"

"My name is Negaimasu Uchiha!"

"And this is the story of how I gave my life to save my village."

"This is my story!"

Hinata Hyuga was sitting in the corner of her room with her knees tucked close to her chest. Her eyes were filled with water as tears ran down her cheeks. She hide her face in her knees as the images of what she saw kept running through her mind. _Sakura was leaning against a wall her arms wrapped someone's neck. The man was standing close to Sakura as he was kissing her passionately. Hinata was walking around the corner as she saw what was happening and she quickly hide around the corner and watch closely not believing what she saw. She took quick glace trying not to be seen as to see who was kissing Sakura. As the spiky yellow hair boy had been registered into Hinata eyes, Hinata heart felt it had been ripped in half. There standing, kissing Sakura was none other then the man she loved and had a crush on for so long, Naruto Uzumaki._ It took hours before Hinata was able to calm down and not cry any more.

As the day had passed Hinata found here self being woken up by a knock on her door. She sat up yawning who was at her door this early in the morning. Then she heard the familiar voice of Neji calling out to her. "Lady Hinata it's time to wake up. Sakura is here to relay a message from the fifth Hokage." Hinata looked a little puzzled, but also troubled as she heard Neji mention the name of Sakura. "Alright, I'll be right there!" she called back trying to hold down the gulp in her throat. It took her a few minutes to get ready as fast as she could and get to the front door of her house. Hinata opened the door and was now standing in front of a pink hair girl. "H-hello Sakura" She says shyly as she looked toward Sakura. Sakura gave a smile as looks toward Hinata. "ummm, i have to make this a little quick. I got to meet Naruto for a date. Lady tsunade as a mission for you. Other teams are out on mission or already or are to busy to go this mission. So she has chosen to fill in as the third member of the mission. You should go see her now so you can meet the others and get informed about the mission." Sakura explain fast as she could so she could hurry away. Hinata was a little confused, but she was more shocked and she felt pain in her chest as Sakura mention a date with Naruto. Hinata then nodded as she saw Sakura run off with a smile on her face. Hinata took a deep breath as she tryed to get over the feeling as she called out to her family that she was going out. She then started out, heading toward were the Hokage was waiting.

It took her a while as she was strolling slowly still trying to calm down from the fact that she now knows that Naruto and Sakura are dating. Hinata was now standing in front of the door as she took a deep breath and gave three quick knocks on the door. She then heard the Fifth Hokage yell, "come in!" Hinata then slowly entered the room to find a little surprise. The Fifth Hokage was sitting behind her desk, but standing in front of the desk was Sasuke Uchiha and kakashi Hatake. The Two ninja turn to face Hinata as it looks like they knew what the mission was and they were surprised to find that the third person to go on the mission was her. As Hinata walked over to the Firth Hokage desk, the Hokage cleared her thoat and started to say. "Now that your here. I am going to jump right into the details of the mission. The mission is a B rank mission, you three will be body guarding a women from the Village of Iron to Here. Got that!?" She ask as she looks up three ninja. Sasuke clicked his tongue thinking how this mission was going be a pain. Kakashi nodded, as Hinata gulp as she then looked toward the other two ninja wondering how this mission will play out.

Naruto was now standing at the main gate of the Village hidden in the leaves. Its been two weeks since Sasuke, Kakashi, and Hinata went on a mission to body guard a women. Naruto sighed wounding what was taking them so long. The Hokage had received a message saying that they have reached a problem with the mission and was going to be a while before they could returned. As Naruto then glanced toward the road leading to the village four figures came into view. Naruto smiled as he recognized three of them and raced out to greet them. But he then stopped half way as what caught his eyes was shocking to him. Sasuke was walking a step of hinata, But what shocked him of this was his hand was holding hers, there fingers where inlaced with each other. Behind them Kakashi was walking next to a women, who Naruto guessed that was the person they where body guarding. Sasuke has ignored Naruto walking pasted him as he pulled Hinata with him. Naruto was still shocked as he couldn't say any thing. ' _Why is Hinata holding Sasuke hand!? What happened on that mission!?'_ Before Naruto had a chance to say anything he looked up to see that Kakashi was standing in front of him. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder before saying. "Come on, I'll fill you in on what happened when we meet the Hokage." Naruto shook his head still confused.

 **Author** **notes: Its Wolfblade again! I want to thank you for reading! please review and tell me what you think. Should I Continue or should I just stop ahead of me and give up? please let me know!**


End file.
